


There's A Restlessness In Me (Keeps Me Up Until The Dawn)

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Kink Meme, Masturbation Interruptus, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Minor Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Mutual Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Teaching, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena goes back to their room for a book and ends up learning more than she thought she would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's A Restlessness In Me (Keeps Me Up Until The Dawn)

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions Elena/Damon, Elena/Stefan, Elena/Matt, Caroline/Tyler, Caroline/Klaus and Caroline/Stefan. Set after directly after 5x20. Written for [this prompt](http://vd-kink.livejournal.com/784.html?thread=26640#t26640) for [MMOM](http://mmom.livejournal.com). Title from [White Nights](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3LcL7MAqwOc) by Oh Land.

Caroline hadn't locked the door. There was barely a single person left on campus and should anybody walk in unannounced, she could always compel them to forget what they'd seen. She'd grown rather used to having the place to herself and it had been a rough few days. Yesterday, she'd stared into flames as she half realized the root of her fears and the conclusions she'd jumped to. While she didn't want to read too much into _that_ , she had to do something. She was wound so tight she had no choice but to unravel herself or risk snapping.

She flung herself down on her bed and fiddled with the hem of her skirt. Hiking it up, she slipped off her underwear. She'd grown quite used to getting herself off quickly and without a fuss since the thing with Klaus and the disintegration of her relationship with Tyler. All she had now was herself but she rarely had time enough for self-indulgence.

Circling her fingers over her clit, she let her thoughts wander. Now she wasn't with Tyler, thinking about him made her feel guilty like before, thinking about Klaus had. But now, Klaus was the easier option. He'd promised never to come back. It was a bit pointless now Tyler had broken up with her but her pride wouldn't let her call him. Instead, she fell back into the past, so vividly she could almost feel the tree bark scratching her back. She rolled her hips against her fingers, away from her imaginary tree, into her memorized Klaus. She was so close. Lost to the world, she let out a moan, cut short by the door creaking open.

Caroline opened her eyes and caught Elena's head dart back behind the rapidly closing door.

"Fuck, fuck," Caroline muttered, one curse for what Elena had seen and one for the cramp that settled in where she'd been so close.

"I'm sorry!" Elena shouted through the door.

Caroline reached for her underwear and stumbled putting them back on. She waited on the other side of the door, hoping to avoid the embarrassment of looking Elena in the eye. "Did you need something?"

"No, no... Well, yes, a book but it can wait."

Caroline opened the door and turned away from it. "No, it's ok."

"Are you sure?" Elena asked, hovering in the doorway.

Caroline bit her lip in frustration, lamenting the moment to herself that she'd lost. But there wasn't anything to be done about it now and it wasn't Elena's fault, exactly. "Yeah, I just wasn't expecting you back. I mean, you're here and then you're not and now you are again..."

"I know," Elena said with a sigh, stepping over the threshold. "I kind of failed at the whole roommate thing, didn't I?"

"No, you just need to work on your... consistency," Caroline finished hopelessly before forcing a bright smile. "There's always next year!"

"Assuming I make it to next year... hence the book." Elena grabbed a book from her nightstand and held it up. "I'll, um, leave you to it."

"Thank you," Caroline said, moving towards the door. Her mood was probably ruined now and guilt was starting to creep in that Elena was studying and she wasn't. Should she invite Elena to stay and study with her or would that be weird? Caroline sniffed the air subtly, her fingers still smelt of sex. It would be weird. "Well... bye then!"

Elena smiled and nodded, hugging the book as she stepped backwards though the door awkwardly. Caroline winced as she closed it. It had gotten real weird, real fast.

She shook her head and pressed her back against the door. There wasn't any reason for it to be weird. They had all gone through puberty together, comparing cup sizes and lying with matching hot water bottles when their periods synced. They both knew the other enjoyed a healthy sex life and _everyone_ did it - relieved a little stress every now and again. This awkwardness was madness. What did it matter that Elena witnessed the all too common occurrence between roommates - _Masturbateus Interruptus_. Who cared?

Caroline listened to the quiet for a moment before she pushed away from the door. It was too quiet, she couldn’t even hear footsteps. She pressed her cheek to the wood and really listened, until she could hear the woodworm in the door and finally, a short shallow breath. “Elena?”

“I’m sorry, I’m going!” Elena shouted through the door as if she’d been on the verge of leaving any second when she obviously hadn’t been.

“No, wait,” Caroline said, still feeling guilty for the way she’d reacted. She swung open the door and stuck her head out, finding Elena still in the hallway, blushing to her roots.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, I just... I don’t know,” Elena trailed off with a shrug.

“No, come on, something’s up,” Caroline said, holding the door open. “The Elena Gilbert I know doesn’t linger in doorways. Well, not once she’s been invited in.”

“Are you sure?” Elena asked, ducking past her, making her hair fall into her eyes so she didn’t have to meet Caroline’s.

“I’m sure,” Caroline said, shutting the door. “You just... caught me at a bad time but I’m over it.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to walk in on you masturbating,” Elena said, turning towards their mini-fridge, looking for blood to take the edge off. “That was what you were doing, right?”

Caroline raised her eyebrows at Elena’s back, at her sudden frankness, but she didn’t deny it. “Yeah, well, a girl’s got to do what a girl’s got to do...”

“I know how you feel,” Elena said, taking a blood bag and breaking the seal on it. “I mean, you and Tyler, me and Damon, it’s rough.”

“Yep,” Caroline agreed quickly, not wanting to deliberate too long on how that wasn’t even the start of it for her.

Elena nodded, taking a long pull of blood before handing it to Caroline like they were sharing a bottle of vodka they’d sneaked from Aunt Jenna’s stash as teenagers. She didn’t let the silence linger, she pressed on nervously, not meeting Caroline’s eye. “Do you have to do it a lot?”

Caroline choked and swallowed the blood with a loud gulp. “What?”

“You’ve been a vampire longer, does it get better or... or can you train it, like the hunger?” Elena asked quickly while Caroline recovered.

“I don’t know. What’s with the twenty questions? It’s completely normal, everyone does it!” Caroline said, raising her hands, starting to flush herself. Catching a friend touching herself was one thing but surely asking for a schedule was overkill.

“I don’t know what to do, Care, I don’t know if I can handle this too,” Elena said, finally slowing down and crumbling, meeting Caroline’s eyes with her own wide ones. “It’s all the same, I feel hungry all the time and now I feel horny all the time and I can’t do anything about it!”

Caroline put the empty blood bag on the side, reaching out for her friend and feeling even worse for snapping. “I know. You just have to... take care of yourself sometimes.”

“That’s what I’m talking about,” Elena said, letting Caroline hug her but hanging limply in her arms. “I don’t know what I’m doing. I’ve always been with someone, Damon, Stefan, Matt... I’ve never been on my own. And I’ve never been this turned on. All the time.”

“What? You’ve never...” Caroline trailed off, feeling it was better not to ask. “Well, it’s never too late to learn. That’s what this college deal is supposed to be about, right? Learning new skills, having new experiences...”

“Care, really...” Elena started but Caroline took her hand and pulled her towards her vacant bed. 

“Look, I can leave the room and shout through the door if you want,” Caroline suggested, sitting Elena down.

“No, don’t be silly,” Elena dismissed. “I’m fine, really. I was just... having a moment. Forget it.”

“What kind of best friend would I be if I let you wallow in sadness and sexual frustration?” Caroline overruled. “Look, do you remember Bonnie’s birthday party when we found out she’d never kissed anyone, what did we do?”

Elena smiled to herself, remembering how nervous Bonnie had been admitting her secret but how she’d been laughing by the end of the night. That was what best friends did. “We showed her. You and I kissed and then we each kissed her. But Caroline, that’s a bit different-”

“It’s not different at all! If you can’t ask me, who can you?” Caroline dropped her eyes, her heart sinking at the idea she might have said the wrong thing. Everyone Elena should have been able to ask about these things was dead.

“This isn’t weird?” Elena asked, ignoring the sudden lull in Caroline’s enthusiasm.

“Oh, sweetie, we passed weird four stops back. No going back now,” Caroline smiled and took Elena’s hand. “I’ll be right outside.”

She stood up and dropped Elena’s hand but Elena caught hers again. “No, please stay.”

Caroline blushed, not because she was embarrassed but because Elena was gripping onto her hand, looking up at her like she really did want her to stay. She hadn’t felt that in a while, not since Elena had started dating Damon. “Ok.”

“Ok,” Elena agreed, smiling weakly. “I am yours to command.”

“Hey, kinky. Let’s start off slow.” Caroline sat back on the bed, considering how best to start the task before her. “What do you like your men to do?”

“Each guy is different, I guess,” Elena paused, thinking about it and Caroline took her hand again, tracing circles on it with her fingertips. “With Damon it’s very intense, like _grrr, I have to have you now_ but that might be because I’m a vampire now. I don’t know. Before that it was always more... thought out. If that makes sense.”

Caroline’s fingers had crept up to Elena’s elbow but she hadn’t noticed yet. “So you like spontaneity? No inhibitions, no holds barred, break the bed kind of sex?”

“Uh, yeah, I guess,” Elena said, trying to be nonchalant but Caroline could feel her skin heat up and she could smell her arousal. She could smell her own too. Maybe they both needed this. “Or at least the vamp-”

Caroline leaned over, grabbing Elena’s cheek and turning her head to face her, pressing their lips together before she could even end the word. It was a chaste kiss but when she pulled away, Elena let out a hitched breath like she was human again. 

“You said you liked spontaneous...” Caroline explained, ignoring the sudden skyrocket of tension inside her and the jangling of nerves.

“I did,” Elena admitted, biting her bottom lip in consideration. “It’s just like when we taught Bonnie, right?”

“Right.” Caroline nodded. It was a flimsy excuse but she would cling onto it tooth and nail if it made Elena more comfortable. 

Elena leaned into kiss her again and even though the element of surprise was gone, it still sent a shock through Caroline’s system. She pulled Elena closer, the kiss drifting quickly away from chaste as Elena’s tongue met hers and her hand came up to tangle in Caroline’s blonde hair, gently pulling on it. 

Probably too late, Caroline remembered that she wasn’t supposed to be getting off with Elena, more teaching her to get herself off and she pulled away breathlessly. “Good, good...”

“Yeah,” Elena said pulling back and fiddling with the hem of her top. “Should I?”

“Oh right, yeah,” Caroline agreed. “I mean, if you want to. And the jeans, they’ll have to go...”

Elena nodded and pulled her top off. Caroline had seen her naked plenty of times, thankfully, so the flush of her cheeks definitely wasn’t embarrassment. Not this time. The jeans followed shortly after leaving Elena in just an ocean blue underwear set. Simple yet oddly alluring against her toned figure.

Caroline scooted to the side of the bed, giving Elena room. “Lie back.”

Elena made herself comfortable on her bed and Caroline carved out a space beside her, laying on her side with her head propped up on her elbow at about chest level. She trailed a finger over the cup of Elena’s bra. “Do you want to lose this too?”

Elena nodded, unhooking her bra and tossing it aside. When she settled back down, Caroline pressed her fingers lower, into the waistband of her panties. “What about these?”

“You’re still ok with this?” Elena asked, hesitating with her hands on her hips, ready to push her underwear down.

“Of course,” Caroline said. “You remember when we skinny dipped with Matt and Vicki? It’s nothing I haven’t seen before.”

Elena took a breath and took the last step, discarding her underwear in favor of nothing but her skin. Caroline smiled reassuringly. “See, nothing new.”

Elena nodded and cast her eyes over Caroline’s clothes. “What about you?”

“What about me?” Caroline asked distracted, tearing her gaze away from Elena’s full tits, her peaked nipples. “Oh, you want me to... ok.”

Caroline rolled onto her back and shimmied out of her skirt and underwear. In hindsight, she should have left them off, it would have saved time. But then, who could have guessed this happening? Certainly not her. 

Leaving her clothes in a pile by the bed, she turned back to Elena, only slightly self conscious. “Better?”

Elena smiled and shrugged suggestively. “Nothing new.”

Caroline resisted the urge to elbow her in the ribs and settled for swatting her thigh instead. “Come on, cheeky, focus.”

“Yes, Miss!” Elena said with a laugh but Caroline kept her resolve up.

“You start here,” Caroline stroked over Elena’s thigh. “Or on your neck or your chest. Somewhere that feels nice but not... you know, too nice.”

Elena nodded and ran her hand over her collarbone. “I like to be touched here,” she said aloud without thinking.

“Ok,” Caroline said, lifting herself up and kissing Elena’s collarbone, nuzzling against it. “Like that?”

“Mmm, yes,” Elena sighed. “And up, behind my ear.”

Caroline followed her instructions, kissing up her neck and breathing into the spot behind her ear, inhaling the scent of her hair. “What about this,” she asked, licking over the shell of Elena’s ear.

Elena shivered and nodded furiously. “Yes and that. Care...”

Caroline had lost herself in the moment and looked up sharply, worried she’d pushed too far. “Yes?”

“I need more,” Elena admitted, catching Caroline’s hand and bringing it to her mouth, kissing it. “Can’t you just...”

“No,” Caroline said, even though it pained her to deny Elena, to deny herself. “If I do it, you’re no better off than when you came in the room. You have to do it for yourself.”

Elena let out a frustrated huff but she nodded. Caroline took the hand that held hers and placed it over Elena’s clit before letting go. Her own hand she rested over Elena’s stomach, a safe place to touch, so she wouldn’t get carried away.

“Don’t go straight for the prize,” Caroline warned her. “You have to build yourself up, try something like this,” she drew a nice long line up and down on Elena’s belly. “Over your lips.”

Elena nodded and did as Caroline said, turning her head to frown at her. 

“Don’t expect supernovas, like I said, you have to work for it.” Caroline spread her fingers apart on Elena’s skin. “Now open them. Like a kiss.”

Elena laughed but she did as Caroline said. “Like this?”

Caroline raised herself up a bit, glimpsing the pinkness of Elena’s exposed cunt and swallowing down every urge she had to touch or to taste. “Yep.”

“What do I do now?” Elena asked, running two fingers over her slick lips, getting her fingers nice and wet. Caroline tried not to breathe the scent of her in even though it clung to the air.

“Now you can either go _in_ ternal or stay _ex_ ternal,” Caroline said, stressing the difference in the words. “What do you prefer, G-Spot or clit?”

“Which is easier to do by yourself?” Elena asked, shifting her hips impatiently.

“Let’s go for clit. Then I can see... I mean... oh, you know what I mean.” Caroline flushed again. She felt like a heat wave had come over Whitmore since Elena had come back. 

“I know what you mean,” Elena said, spreading her legs further in a way that made Caroline wonder if it was for her benefit. 

“Now everyone likes something different. Me for example...” she drew an almost half moon shape on Elena’s skin, signifying a circle around the nub of her clit and then a shortcut across the top. “While some people prefer something more simple...” she drew a few other patterns until Elena bucked her hips up, apparently following the movements with her own fingers. 

“That one!” she said and Caroline stilled her hand before repeating the same stroke, a rough back and forth, like watching a tennis match. 

“Good,” Caroline said encouragingly. “That’s half the battle, finding what does it for you.”

Elena made a sound of agreement, her fingers finding a harsh rhythm over your clit. “The other half?”

“Well, pacing yourself for starters...” Caroline took Elena’s hand by the wrist and slowed it. “And imagination.”

“What?” Elena asked distractedly.

“You have to turn yourself on up here too,” Caroline said, tapping two of the fingers propping her head up against her forehead. “Think sexy thoughts.”

“Like what?” Elena bucked her hips up, trying to get more friction.

“Like whatever. You said it’s very intense with Damon...” Caroline swallowed down the butterflies rising in her chest, along with her dislike of Elena’s feelings for Damon. She’d say whatever it took. “Do you like to get on top, ride him, cuff him to the bed? Or do you have him pin you to the mattress, hold your hands down while he teases you...” she let go of Elena’s hand, letting her go at her own speed.

Keeping one eye on Elena, she slipped her hand between her own legs, finding her clit and going straight for gold, despite everything she’d told Elena. She was no stranger to self-love and she was certainly worked up.

“I bet you bite, don’t you? You bit me in a fight once, remember. And you scratch, right? Pull on his hair too like you did mine... oh God, I bet he didn’t know what hit him when he finally got you.”

Elena moaned, her hips rising off the bed. Caroline watched her body arch and twist; she followed the path of every bead of sweat. She took in the sight of her best friend coming, for the first time without the help of a man. Only her help. She felt strangely proud of them both.

Caroline quickly finished herself off; keeping the image of Elena in her mind even though she was sure that crossed the best friend line. It was less depressing than thinking about Tyler, less dangerous than thinking about Klaus and less confusing than thinking about Stefan. Even though everything screamed it shouldn’t be, thinking about Elena was the least complicated option right now.

When Caroline recovered, Elena was breathing heavily, collapsed back on the bed like she’d never left it. Without thinking, she rested her head on Elena’s belly, where she’d drawn patterns and described how she touched herself. “Better?”

“Much,” Elena said lazily, bringing her hand up to stroke Caroline’s hair. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Caroline said brightly. She wondered if anything more would be said about it. Could it become a regular thing or would Elena go back to not needing her now she could take care of herself?

“Will you stay?” she asked, not ready to let her friend walk out the door yet.

“Sure, if you’ll help me study.” Elena laughed to herself. _“Miss.”_

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
